


Things Are Changing

by Bleepboopbloorp



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleepboopbloorp/pseuds/Bleepboopbloorp
Summary: Roman takes Virgil on a sledding adventure, only for a change of plans.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Things Are Changing

Virgil lay contently on his stomach, the soft bed beneath him giving slightly at the light weight of his body. He faced the bedroom door, but his eyes were focused elsewhere. He held his phone distractedly. On it revealed his deepest secret.   
A picture of Roman, no makeup, no fancy clothes, no put together appearance to flatter those around him and quench his need for attention. Just a pair of sweatpants and messy hair, nothing else. Virgil had taken the photo while Roman was laying on the couch one day. Roman had no idea what Virgil had done. But that didn't stop Virgil from staring at the glorious photo from time to time. Roman's simplicity made him feel different. Warmed.  
Virgil wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the photo, but it was clear that reality had slipped away from him in the unknown time.   
Only the burst of energy along with an opened door pulled Virgil back.  
"Oh Virgil~" Roman sang his name as he popped into the room. Virgil shrank back at the sudden outburst, his eyes widening. It was clear Roman had scared him.   
The sides had been trying to ease Virgil's anxiety since they started accepting him. Roman's goal was to rein himself in around Virgil. Controlled. In his unexpected epiphany, Roman had forgotten this.  
"Oh! Right, right! Terribly sorry! Redo!" Roman exclaimed. He lightly stepped back into the hall, gently closing the door behind him. Only a second later did Virgil hear a gentle knocking, followed by a kind request for entrance. A small smile appeared on his lips before quickly vanishing.  
"Come in," he said.  
Roman calmly entered the room, shutting the door behind him.  
"Was that better? Did I do okay that time?" Roman asked genuinely.  
"Perfect," Virgil said, smiling once more. Roman stepped closer. It immediately alerted Virgil of the activity he had recently been pursuing. He flipped his phone screen to face the bed before shutting the phone off all together.  
"So what is it, Ro?" Virgil used the familiar nickname in hopes of making up for his recent panic. It seemed to work on the giddy man.  
"Well, Virgil...I have something to ask you. And I know you'll say no at first, but here me out…"

\--------------  
"Oh, come on, Virgil! It will be fine!" Roman smiled, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. His fashionable snow boots crunched on the soft snow as he marched onwards.  
Despite his growing anxiety, Virgil couldn't keep his eyes off of Roman. It was stupid, he knew that. Roman would never be able to fall for someone as dark and gloomy as himself. Even though they had gotten closer since everyone had started accepting him for who he was , it wasn't close enough for Virgil. He had been pining over Roman long before that, but he at least had the slightest chance now. Too bad Roman didn't feel the same way.  
It took Roman all of his willpower to keep his eyes ahead of him. He wanted to look back at Virgil, to stare and depict every beautiful part of him. But he knew Virgil didn't like him back. Why would he? Roman was everything Virgil seemed to dislike in a man. But he hoped Virgil would give him a sign soon, anything.  
The two had finally made it up the snowy hill, after a few slips along the way. The sled Roman had tucked under his arm along the trip was now placed gingerly on top of the snow. At that moment, Virgil looked down the hill. A surge of anxiety ricocheted through his body at the tall, steep way down.  
"Roman, I'm not to sure about this..." Virgil murmured quietly. Roman looked over to him, trying to cover up his worry with glee.  
"Oh come on, storm cloud, it'll be fun! Stop worrying so much."  
"Yeah but... what if we get hurt?" Virgil was slowly regretting the offer to join Roman on his "fun" trip. He had complied so he could spend some alone time with Roman, but now he was wondering if it was even worth it.  
Roman was already in position behind the sled. He ignored Virgil's question and asked his own. "What if you sit down, and I'll push it down then hop on with you?" Roman was tempted to mention that he'd gladly hold Virgil on the way down, but dismissed the thought. "What do you say, Virge?"  
Virgil thought it over for a second, before slowly climbing on the front of the sled. He gripped onto the edge as hard as possible. He would do this for Roman, and only for Roman.  
Now Roman was clearly worried. Virgil wouldn't just sit down like that without confirmation of the plan. "Virgil, I need to you answer the question. I want to know that what I'm doing is okay."  
"Yeah, yeah Roman, it's okay," Virgil smiled to himself at Roman's consideration. It was wishful thinking, but maybe Roman did care a little more than Virgil knew. "Just be careful," he added quickly.  
"I promise," Roman remarked. "Now on the count of three. One...two...three!"  
Roman took off at a fast pace, shoving the sled down the slide with startling strength and ferocity. He jumped as quickly yet lightly as possible as to not scare Virgil. As soon as he was on, he noticed that Virgil was shaking, and badly, too. He made his move without much thought, and wrapped his arms securely around Virgil's waist. At first Virgil jumped, but then quickly settled back into Roman. His shaking subsided greatly, but his face was still grave.  
All was going well, until an unexpected bump not far from the end of the hill came out of nowhere. The sled hit the bump and got momentarily caught on the edge. The back of the sled flew upwards, launching the two men into the air and forward.  
The two kicked snow into the air on their way down, before thudding a few feet forward into the snow. Virgil skidded across the snow, while Roman stayed in place a little ways behind him. The flying snow covered the two figures, but not enough to mask them.  
When his short daze subsided, Roman lifted his head in a desperate attempt to find Virgil. His jacket was purple, so it shouldn't be that hard to find. But he certainly wasn't too close to Roman.  
When Roman spotted a hint of color, he does to his feet and stumbled over to it. From what he saw, Virgil was unmoving besides his shuddering shoulders. Was he crying? Maybe he was panicking, or even hurt…  
Roman tried to remove the thoughts from his head and squatted next to Virgil's laying figure.  
"Virge? Virgil? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" At the sound of Roman's voice, Virgil slowly sat upwards. His sounds got louder, but starter to sound less like crying and more like…  
Virgil turned to face Roman, revealing his deep laughter. There was snow on his cheeks, nose and lips, but he didn't seem to mind. His eyes squeezed shut as his arm clutched his stomach and he threw his head back.  
Virgil's continuous laughter caused Roman to slowly burst out in his own hiccuping joy.  
The two sat there for a few moments, just being together and laughing.  
When the laughter slowly died down, the two men looked each other deep in the eyes. Roman's smile slowly fades as he leaned forward. Using his gloved hand, as lightly as he could, he wiped the snow off of Virgil's nose. Getting even closer, he placed both of his hands on Virgil's cheeks. He wiped his thumbs over the snow. Virgil blushed as he leaned into the touch. All that was left was the snow on his lips, but Roman had a different plan for that.  
He tilted his head down, moving to fit the shape of Virgil's fragile face. He connected his lips with Virgil's, as light as the snow they sat upon. The touch sent electricity to Virgil's lips. He was slightly fazed in the moment, but soon gave the kiss back.  
It may have only lasted a few seconds, but that's all it took for the two to confess to each other.  
"I love you," the two shyly muttered in unison. They laughed it off, smiling. They sat there for a few more seconds, before Roman leaned in again. But Virgil jumped up before he could, running towards the sled.  
"Race you to the top!" He yelled happily.  
"Oh it's on!" Roman countered.  
The two laughed on the way back up the hill. They didn't care who got there first.  
As long as they got there together.  
\-------------  
Getting home for the two was...an adventure, to say the least.   
The two had stayed out for many hours more, going up and down the hill over and over again, trying to dodge obstacles but occasionally hitting them anyway to end up in yet another heap. It was past dark when they even decided to go home, let alone start walking. They were only going to sled down the hill. One last time. Then they would continue the walk to their shared apartment. But Roman, it seemed, had a different idea in mind.  
"Alright, this is the last time, okay Roman? And I mean it this time. I think my toes have frostbite!" Virgil said, laughing and wiggling his toes in his snow boots. His feet were, indeed, freezing. He wanted to stay out with Roman as long as possible, but he wasn't sure how much longer that would be. He was a naturally cold person to start, but out here, in the dark of winter, he was ready to curl up by a fireplace.  
"But Stormcloud….just a little more fun?" Roman shimmied his shoulders with a grin to emphasize his pleading. It made Virgil giggle, that was for sure. But it didn't make him rethink going home. It was only getting colder outside the longer they stayed out.  
"No Roman, come on, let's head home," Virgil said. He turned on his heal and was ready to start walking, but Roman stopped him in his tracks. The fanciful side jumped in front of him, continuing his absurd dance moves. Virgil burst out in laughter, bending at the stomach and nearly loosing his balance. Roman was snapping and swaying his hips, doing anything he could to keep Virgil from trying to leave.  
At this point, Virgil was practically on the ground from laughing so hard. Roman continued his dorky moves. Virgil had just looked up, and that was the last straw. Virgil fell to the ground as Roman did the sprinkler.   
Virgil was crying at this point, hysterical laughter spilling from.his mouth. Roman had never heard him laugh so hard before. It was music to his ears. Joyful. It was high-pitched despite Virgil's usually low voice. It came with a slight wheeze, and a few hiccups.  
Roman joined in with his own laughter at this point, but not from his odd dance moves. It was solely from Virgil's joy. Virgil's laugh was intoxicating, especially after never hearing it in such a manner.   
But at this time, when the night was awake and the snow was still falling like gentle whisps of smoke from a bright and warm fire, and two soulmates destined to be proclaimed their love in a way of that of a romance novel, the laughter was different. Heartful. Prolonged. It had always been there, for years, ready to burst. All it needed was three simple words.  
That, and an imaginative gay man's dance moves.  
But mainly those three, tender words.  
Virgil was laying in the snow, small giggles slipping out of his mouth here and there. Roman sat not far from him, the same yet different giggles coming from him too.   
Large grins were left on the two man's faces once the laughter had fully subsided.  
Roman leaned over Virgil. He took a moment to just look into the other's eyes. The eyes he had waited so long to peer into, to hold the gaze of, to show his love through a single look. He had waited years. Never had Roman actually expected to have this moment. A private moment for himself, yet shared with another. Because his moments were now Virgil's moments. Roman wouldn't want it any other way.  
Virgil looked up into Roman's eyes. Those big, brown, doe eyes. The eyes of a creator, an artist, a motivator. The eyes that kept him up at night, that woke him in the morning, that lingered in his mind long after they were gone. Eyes and smile alike. They both liked to stay in his mind when he longed for the other. But now he wouldn't have to turn to his mind for those eyes and that smile. Because he could have them whenever he liked. Because Roman was his now, and he was Roman's. Somehow, that man who stood by him for so long, that he bickered and taunted with, was right here in front of him. They shared each other, their hearts, their beings, the looks they gave each other. Virgil wouldn't want it any other way.   
Roman was leaning down, heart afloat within him as he went yet again for Virgil's lips. But in an unexpected turn of events, Virgil leaned up. Instead of Roman leading him on, Virgil took control of the small gesture. Because he wanted Roman to know that even in a relationship, he had boundaries and worries. He was the same person he was before he was with Roman. Virgil still feared many things, like never having control. It was important that he got it sometimes, to keep him grounded.   
And Roman gave him control. Because he was the same person since before he had Virgil. He wanted to protect others, to let them know they could always feel safe around him. He would go out of his way to make sure everyone, especially Virgil, got what they needed to stay happy and grounded.  
They were still the same people, whether they were in a relationship in or not. They would never give up or neglect their selves for another. Because being together means respecting together and understanding together.   
The two hoped that the other could help ease their own worries and make them a better person. But there's a big difference between helping and forcing.  
And if it took this long to force themselves to confess their love, there's no chance they'd be able to force the other to change.   
Things had been changing a lot. Virgil was being accepted and understood. Everyone was helping Roman to overcome his insecurities. They all dressed different and started to get along. Roman and Virgil slowly started to get closer (to Logan and Patton's delight) and ended up here.  
So yeah, everything was changing. But it was for the better.  
So in that moment, in the fluffy snow in the dark of winter night, perched under his new boyfriend, Virgil was glad for one change above all else.  
That he changed his plans that snowy afternoon.

Bonus:

"Roman, my ass is freezing!" Virgil complained as the two hiked back down the hill. "And it's dark, so I can barely see where I'm going."  
Roman huffed. "Well, if you're going to be whiny…" In one swift move, Roman scooped Virgil up into a bridal style position. Virgil squeeked, unprepared. "I guess I'll just have to carry you, huh?"  
"I guess I'm...happy with that," Virgil said. He was quick to snuggle into Roman's chest.  
Roman chuckled, continuing his walk back to their home, Virgil content in his arms.


End file.
